The work on the amino acid sequence of enterotoxin A will be completed. The relationship of the free amino groups of the lysine residues of enterotoxin A to the toxicity of this toxin will be determined. An attempt will be made to purify and identify enterotoxin "F." The work is in progress on the metabolism of the amino acids that can be used as energy sources for the enterotoxin B producing strain, S-6. The research on the current method used in the Food Research Institute for detection of enterotoxin producing strains using the cellophane-over-agar method for production and a special gel diffusion plate for detection of the enterotoxin, will be completed.